Guzz Productions
Guzz Productions (composée de Guzz et de Porto) est une chaîne gaming connue pour la série "Minecraft" humoristique "Comedy Cube". Ils ont réalisés plusieurs séries, notamment : Guzz Theft Porto (Guzz Theft Porto IV (sur GTA IV) et V''' (sur ''GTA V'') puis finalement ''P&G'' ("Porto & Guzz"), une série où les deux acolytes filment leurs parties de jeu, parfois seuls, parfois avec leurs amis. La série fut cependant arrêtée en août 2014, après 52 épisodes, lors de la grande modification de la chaîne, le "lifting", comme l'a dit '''Guzz. Ils sont maintenant connus pour leur RP sur GTA V RP FailyV, avec le grand et beau Jacobin. Une série annexe a vu le jour : Red Dead Recréation (série sur le jeu "Red Dead Redemption"). Pendant un certain temps , une série nommée "Dr Guzz" a vu le jour , Guzz '''y joue le rôle d'un "psy" pour gamers. '''Guzz et Porto sont amis avec Wankil Studio , et ont crée Stupidipo(Qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui) avec eux , un site regroupant des chaînes "gaming" dites "Fun et drôles". Notes #'Guzz' a sa propre chaîne, nommée "La chaîne de Guzz" GuzzSolo #'Guzz et Porto' se connaissent depuis la maternelle , mais ne sont devenus amis qu'en CP. #Ils ont créé la chaîne "TV GuzzProd", ou ils postent leurs vidéos, sans montages, "brut" comme ils disent. #Une chaîne Youtube a été crée par Porto : XxPortoxX , créée pour l'épisode de "Dr Guzz" "Comment faire le buzz ?" #Néanmoins , Porto a sa vrai chaine a lui : Porto Productions #'Le vrai prénom de Porto est bien Kévin, Il a répondu à cette question dans un Live. Beaucoup de personne se trompe sur son prénom en mettant Hugo ou même Thierry.' #'Le rire de Porto est devenu un vrai symbole de la chaîne ainsi appelé ''Le Rire Dérapage. Ce rire est présent depuis longtemps mais le nom officiel est née dans la vidéo Guzz Theft Porto V #17 : Le rire-dérapage de Porto.' #Ils ont eu une rivalité amicale avec Wankil Studio. #D'après les vidéos, Guzz aime beaucoup Zelda et Undertale (Peut-être jeux favoris). #Porto est en couple et Guzz est célibataire comme on peut le constater à un moment de la vidéo : ''FOUTUE BALLE (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 (Golfing Over It). #Le pseudo de Guzz vient du fait qu'avant il faisait de la musique (rock), et que son coach lui à dit que si il ouvrait un groupe, il devrait l'appeler Guzz, malheureusement il n'a pas ouvert de groupe mais il garda ce nom tout de même. Vidéos "The Comedy Cube" #Voisinage #Le mystère du club de golf en diamant #Passe-Muraille #Rouge Pierre #L'Amour est dans le pré #L'élu #Fashion Porto #The Portal is a lie ( Avec Vexios ) #Le Bobo #Une Impression de déjà vu #Porto in love ( avec Izzymaniak ) #Résolutions #Matinaze #Wanted Porto #Démarriage ( avec Crawnling-Flesh ) #Porto fait sa rentrée #Capitaclysme #Guzz et Porto : la Rencontre #La nuit du Pyro-barbare de la mort qui tue #Air-Buse #Une journée spécial #Le royaume des neige #L'Envers du cube #Le disque rouge #Le FUN ''P&G'' (Porto & Guzz): *Counter Strike: Source *GTA V *GTA IV *Left 4 Dead 2 *APB reloaded ( Avec Vexios et IzzyManiak ) (en deux parties) *GTA IV + Episode from Liberty City *Counter Strike : Global Offensive (en deux parties) *Saint Row 2 *Saint Row : The Third (en deux parties) *Dead Rising 2 (en deux parties) *Chivalry Medieval warfare (en deux parties) *Assassin's Creed III (en deux parties) *Trine 2 *Dead Space 3 : TEA TIME FROM HELL *APB Reloaded : GANGS OF NUGGET *Primal Carnage : OM NOM NOM *No More Room In Hell : bonjour Mr.White *Payday : The Heist ( partie 1 : Je suis tout RAID , partie 2 : DEUAARH DEUAARH ) *Assassin's Creed III : Porto , métier : Cible *Worms Revolution ( partie 1 : Portogroscul VS Guzz le Badass , partie 2 : Porto et sa corde Ninja ) *ShootMania : Mel Gibson ne sait même pas jouer *WarFrame : Ninja de L'Espace !! *Chivalry : Medieval Warfare : MACON DU COEUR *Cry of Gear ( Partie 1 : Guzz et Porto , les gonzesse , Partie 2 : Rasta de MERDE ) *Hidden Source : On est des gros beaufs ! *Serious Sam 3 ( Partie 1 : Porto , Roi du TK , partie 2 : KA-BOOM ) *Fifa 13 ( Partie 1 : Foot culinaire , Partie 2 : Double Sauce Piquante a la Pachella ) *Need For Speed : hot Poursuit ( Partie 1 : Guzz , pire conducteur du monde , partie 2 : Bip-Bip vs COYOTE style ) *Payday : The Heist ( partie 1 : CHUUUUT , partie 2 : Ca va être une BOUCHERIE ) *Worms Revolution ( Partie 1 : NOPE , Partie 2 : HALLELUJAH ) *Arma 2 : DayZ : Téton , sexe et zombie *Trackmania² Canyon : Les Bolide de l'extrème vitesse folle *Tribe Ascend + CS:GO : [][][][][][] [][][] [][] [][][][][][] [][][][] *Gotham City Impostor ( partie 1 : Guzz , le batman du pauvre , partie 2 : J'AI MANGE DES PATES ) *Minecraft ( Partie 1 : Je suis une vantouse , Porto , P*utain de boulet ! ) *PayDay 2 ( Crawling Flesh et un peu Bob Lennon ) : STEALTHPROUT *Saint row IV : SUPER WASHINGTON *Jeux flash ( Partie 1 : BOOYA , Partie 2 : MAIS FERME TA GUEULE ) *Payday 2 : SUPER MALSAIN *CS:GO + Garry's mod : Le porto de D17 *Prop Hunt + TTT : CACHE-CACHE *Chivalry : Deadliest Warrior ( Partie 1 : Un SPARTIATE au JAPON , Partie 2 : J'suis un palmier ) *Rayman Legends ( Partie 1 : Le jeu ou l'écran veut te tuer , Partie 2 : KUNG-FOOT ) *Payday 2 : La maman de Wankil et ses biscotos *Just cause 2 ( Partie 1 : KEM UDURA WAU PANTAS , Partie 2 : Gang de Nain de jardin *Garry's mod ( Partie 1 : Alibacuchi Kalikaba , Partie 2 : La fausse vrai vie du frère de guzz , Partie 3 : DONNE MOI TA VIE ) *OCTODAD ( Partie 1 : Les meilleurs papas du mondes ! , Partie 2 : Courses Incognito ) *Assassin's Creed IV : Black Flag ( Partie 1 : L'art du cache-cache , Partie 2 : Rage porto , rage , Partie 3 : HA LA FALACE ! ) *CS:GO : ( Partie 1 : Porto Productions , Partie 2 : Band de branleurs , Partie 3 : LE CHATOO ) *Starbound : La vie de couple ... *Loadout : La danse de la paix *Deathrun : ( Partie 1 : Jeu de masochistes , Partie 2 : TORTURE ) *Sniper Elites V2 : POUET POUET *Left 4 dead 2 : ( Partie 1 : Map crash bandicoot , Partie 2 : Un hasterokid sur la tête ) *Moments Rigolos : *Unturned : La survie , a poil *GMOD Map Horreur : Diplomatie en enfer *GMOD Sandbox : Jésus sur la lune *GMOD Elevator Source : Scott le mentalistes *GMOD Prop Hunt : Gydias , maître de l'illusion *GMOD Prop Hunt 2 : La canette la plus rapide du monde *GMOD Map Horreur : Porto et la quête des 4 black cristals *Oui , laink a pété *GMOD Prop Hunt : WANKIL , Le retour *GMOD Prop Hunt 2 : La planque magique *Toribash : Kama-Sutra Simulator *Tactical Intervention : Un jeu qui a du chien *GMOD Murder : Mortel plan social *GMOD Murder : Interrogatoire *Far Cry 4 : Nazes VS Wild *GMOD Murder : You are the murderer *GMOD Sandbox : Le noël de Guzz Productions *GMOD Prop hunt : C'paaaaaaaaaas .... *GMOD Deathrun : Le bizutage de SUP3RKONAR ! *Toribash: Lionel , va faire tes devoirs ! *master of the grid : handicap cérébral *GMOD Prop hunt : la forme de la mère a Porto *GMOD map horreur : les métaux mous en concert *H1Z1 : Danser pour survivre *Far Cry 4 custom map : Ping Minh Pan et ASMR *Speedrunners : map super smash bros ! *Speedrunners : Porto le patron *Speedrunners : la pression est intense *GMOD Murder : Le lugubre manoir de Ribery *GMOD Murder : Le p*tain de manque de respect *H1Z1 : #métauxmoustadedefrance *Yoshi's Woolly World : **** *Dead Realm : PETITS MEURTRES ENTRE AMIS *Rocket league : ZIGOUGOUNE Ft terracid & Gydias *Rocket league : ON TRICKADONF ft Terracid & Gydias *GMOD horror map : LA PIÑATA COMPULSIVE *Timberman : STUPIDICLASH ! enfin presque FT terracid & Laink *GMOD Murder : LE MEC QUI BRASSE Ft. Terracid , Super konar , Amixem & Hugo délire *Metal gear online : BOWLING HUMAIN Ft. Wankil , Super konar & Amixem *Worms : La fosse au losers ! Ft. Terracid & Laink *GMOD Deathrun : Oui c'est ça , CAMBRE TOI Ft. Gydias , Jacobin & Bibouchtram *Worms : La corde à ... la corde ! Ft. Laink & Terracid *Guzz live : Fallout 4 #1 : Lionel VS The World *Guzz live : Fallout 4 #2 : Lionel VS Le Bon Goût thumb|right|335 px GTA V Guzz Theft Porto ( '''GTA V )'' *Los Santos , Nous voila ! *Porto est un odieux connard *Nou ne fezon pa lapologi d'lalcolle *( Bonus ) C'EST CA LE TENNIS *La connerie vient d'en haut *Le clan Guzz prod , clan de la loose *Guzz army , a l'assaut ! *Porto , fournisseur officiel de coups de pute *( Bonus ) DAT TROU EN UN *Porto = BEST NINJA EVER *Casse Noisettes *Fête National *Comment réussir un braquage ? *Les vacances de Guzz et Porto *Porto a l'école de pilotage *Guzz & Porto : Les maître du vent *C&NNARDS *Ah ça c'est LIONEL ! *Le rire-dérapage de Porto *Base-Jump à Vinewood ! *Braqueurs losers *Je vous confisque votre... heu... *La brigade du rire *Bromance *L'appartement de Jacobin *Titanuc *Guzz Prod, c'est du social *Jacky, éboueur syndiqué *La Vendetta de Porto *ATTENTION A LA MOUSSE *WOLOLO DOGS *Straight Outa Los Santos *MON TACK EN PAPIER *SAUVONS GUZZ PROD *LES METAUX MOUS MC *LE NOUVEAU TUBE DES METAUX MOUS *HOT DOGS ET FUSÉE #35 '''''GTA RP * RENCONTREZ LA FAMILLE DE BISSE ! (GTA RP #1) * PREMIÈRE JOURNÉE DE BOULOT ! (GTA RP #2) * FAUT SAUVER PÔPA ! (GTA RP #3) * ON S'MET CHER FRERE ! (GTA RP#4) Dr. Guzz # Avoir une copine # Se battre comme un homme un vrai # Faire le buzz sur YouTube # Apprendre à Conduire StupidiCLASH RUMBLE! # 1-2 Switch (Mars 2017) # Bop It (Avril 2017) # Worms WMD (Mai 2017) # CS:GO (Juin 2017) # Pétanque (Juillet 2017) # Screen Cheat (Août 2017) # L4D2 (Septembre 2017) # Gang Beasts (Octobre 2017) # Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (Juin 2019) # Code de la Route (Octobre 2019) Gages # Faire une vidéo de gameplay sur Alexandra Ledermann. # Parler anglais au Rumble de Mai, pendant toute la vidéo, si le perdant parle français, il se met une baffe, en fonction des mots dits. # Faire un tuto cuisine sur sa chaîne. # Faire une vidéo Eroge # Faire un cosplay de l'autre (le perdant fait un cosplay du gagnant). # Faire un tuto beauté sur sa chaîne. # Faire une vidéo réaction sur les premiers Comedy Cube. # Faire un cosplay féminin du gagnant. # Faire une chanson en l'honneur du gagnant. # Regarder la série des Dr. Guzz. Scores Porto a fait la plus longue série de victoires (Juin 2017-Août 2017 : 3 mois). 'Les amis de GuzzProductions' 1.Wankil Studio 2.Bibouch Tram 3.Jacobin 4.CounFouzz 5.Gydias 'Les chaines secondaires de Guzz:' #'TV Guzz Prod' #'La chaine de Guzz' 'Les chaines secondaires de Porto:' #'Porto Productions' #'XxDarkPortoxX"' Catégorie:Youtubers Catégorie:Gamers Catégorie:Youtubers Minecraftiens Catégorie:Duo Catégorie:Youtubers de 2011 Catégorie:Participants à VLPT